Fuel cells are useful for generating electric power. Typical fuel cell arrangements include a plurality of individual cells in a stack that is referred to as a cell stack assembly (CSA). There are various challenges associated with manufacturing and operating CSAs. For example, different fluids are introduced into to or removed from the CSA during fuel cell operation. It is necessary to maintain those fluids within specified areas in the CSA.
Typical CSAs include a significant number of components. Each individual cell includes multiple layers. There are interfaces between the different layers of each cell and between adjacent cells. Some of those interfaces require a seal to maintain the fluids within the CSA appropriately to achieve desired fuel cell operation.
The various materials that are used for fuel cell components make it difficult to achieve an adequate seal.